Transformers - The War Returns
by Nicky Haugh
Summary: Having made a crossover with Max Kenton and his family from Real Steel, Bumblebee and the Autobots team up to stop their enemies from wiping out the human race, In the true storyline, Optimus Prime finds his home, family and the existence of the cosmos on the balance when he faces against his new rival, Nickytron, what will the stake rely on the upcoming of this possible last stand
1. The Characters of TWR

Transformers: The War Returns


	2. The age of Nickytron

The Fast GTA's


	3. The war between Primus and Unicron

The Fast GTA's


	4. Nickytron's escape to Earth

The Fast GTA's


	5. The Introduction

The Fast GTA's


	6. Max Kenton's fall

The Fast GTA's


	7. The arrival of Nickytron

The Fast GTA's


	8. The return of Atom and the Robots

The Fast GTA's


	9. The discovery of the Transformers

The Fast GTA's


	10. The Autobots arrival

The Fast GTA's


	11. Bumblebee's confession of the arrival

Transformers: The War Returns


	12. Where is Optimus Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	13. Nickytron's alliance with Megatron

Transformers: The War Returns


	14. The arrival of the Decepticons

Transformers: The War Returns


	15. Once a hero, always a hero

The Fast GTA's


	16. An enemy in Need

The Fast GTA's


	17. The return of Optimus Prime

The Fast GTA's


	18. Nickytron's plan against The Autobots

The Fast GTA's


	19. Optimus senences a presence

The Fast GTA's


	20. Nickytron's Faction and Nations

Transformers: The War Returns


	21. Atom's training and fight against Zeus

The Fast GTA's


	22. Atom vs Zeus

The Fast GTA's


	23. The kidnapping of Max Kenton

The Fast GTA's


	24. The exchange between Farra and Nickytron

The Fast GTA's


	25. The birth of Shockwave's creation

The Fast GTA's


	26. Nickytron's plan to kill Max Kenton

The Fast GTA's


	27. Max Kenton vs Deathdroid

The Fast GTA's


	28. The aftermath of the battle

The Fast GTA's


	29. Nickytron's plan to kill Optimus Prime

The Fast GTA's


	30. Autobots and Decepticons once more

Transformers: The War Returns


	31. The children vs The Deathbots

Transformers: The War Returns


	32. Bumblebee's choice

Transformers: The War Returns


	33. Optimus Prime vs Megatron

Transformers: The War Returns


	34. Megatron's reaction to the aftermath

Transformers: The War Returns


	35. The discovery of the Beast Hunters

The Fast GTA's


	36. Predacons and Dinobots

Transformers: The War Returns


	37. The Creators on hunt for Optimus Prime

The Fast GTA's


	38. The Destroyers plan to kill Bumblebee

Transformers: The War Returns


	39. The Kid finds out about Max Kenton

The Fast GTA's


	40. The search for Atom

Transformers: The War Returns


	41. The return of Deathdroid

Transformers: The War Returns


	42. Nickytron and his plan to lure Optimus

Transformers: The War Returns


	43. Don't do this Optimus

The Fast GTA's


	44. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee

The Fast GTA's


	45. Nickytron captures Optimus Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	46. Nickytron reveals his plans to Optimus

Transformers: The War Returns


	47. The death of Optimus Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	48. The discovery of Optimus Prime's loss

Transformers: The War Returns


	49. Nickytron's upcoming plans for Unicron

Transformers: The War Returns


	50. Nickytron's plan to betray Megatron

The Fast GTA's


	51. Bumblebee's guilt and anger

The Fast GTA's


	52. Galvatron

The Fast GTA's


	53. Megatron and Galvatron

The Fast GTA's


	54. Nickytron's alliance with Galvatron

The Fast GTA's


	55. Predaking vs Grimlock

The Fast GTA's


	56. We can do this, together

Transformers: The War Returns


	57. The Fallen's arrival

Transformers: The War Returns


	58. Primus

Transformers: The War Returns


	59. Nickytron betrays Megatron

Transformers: The War Returns


	60. Nickytron disabands the Decepticons

Transformers: The War Returns


	61. Nickytron disabands the Beast Hunters

Transformers: The War Returns


	62. Atom if found

Transformers: The War Returns


	63. The Thirteen arrival for Bumblebee

Transformers: The War Returns


	64. The Chaos and Riots on Cybertron

The Fast GTA's


	65. The War Returns

The Fast GTA's


	66. Nickytron's plot to wipe out Existance

Transformers: The War Returns


	67. Nickytron's plan to betray Galvatron

The Fast GTA's


	68. Nickytron betrays Galvatron

Transformers: The War Returns


	69. Nickytron vs The Fallen

Transformers: The War Returns


	70. Visions of Optimus Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	71. Optimus Prime and Primus

Transformers: The War Returns


	72. The revival of Optimus Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	73. Darthwave hunts down Max Kenton

Transformers: The War Returns


	74. Bumblebee vs Nickytron

Transformers: The War Returns


	75. Optimus Prime returns to fight Nickytron

Transformers: The War Returns


	76. Optimus Prime's plan against Nickytron

Transformers: The War Returns


	77. The Autobots vs Lord Marshal's

Transformers: The War Returns


	78. Optimus Prime confronts Nickytron

Transformers: The War Returns


	79. Nickytron's shocking discovery

Transformers: The War Returns


	80. The plan to end The Decepticons

Transformers: The War Returns


	81. The Autobots vs The Decepticons

Transformers: The War Returns


	82. The end to the Decepticons

Transformers: The War Returns


	83. Megatron vs Galvatron

Transformers: The War Returns


	84. We have to do this together

Transformers: The War Returns


	85. The arrival of Unicron

Transformers: The War Returns


	86. The end to the Destroyers

Transformers: The War Returns


	87. Unicron and Nickytron

Transformers: The War Returns


	88. The plot to destory Primus and Existance

Transformers: The War Returns


	89. The Thirteen joins Team Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	90. Optimus Prime vs Galvatron

Transformers: The War Returns


	91. Nickytron betrays Sentinel Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	92. Optimus Prime vs Sentinel Prime

Transformers: The War Returns


	93. The Children vs The Deathdroid and Bots

Transformers: The War Returns


	94. Primus vs Nickytron

Transformers: The War Returns


	95. Optimus Prime vs The Fallen

Transformers: The War Returns


	96. The war has begun

Transformers: The War Returns


	97. The end of Darthwave

Transformers: The War Returns


	98. Megatron's sacrifice and Unicron's death

Transformers: The War Returns


	99. Nickyton's last stand and final battle

Transformers: The War Returns


	100. Nickytron's death and ending to the film

Transformers: The War Returns


End file.
